Feliz Natal, Hetalia
by Rosicleide
Summary: "Você é tão fofo me amando, Iggy!" O que as nações do mundo fazem na noite de Natal? Terceiro capítulo: USUK. Yaoi
1. RusxLat

**N.A.:** Olá! :) Sim, eu sei que preciso acabar _Ladrão de Sorrisos_, eu acho errado manter fics não terminadas, mas eu escrever alguma coisa para Hetalia era... preciso, sim

Planejados para essa fic, tenho seis capítulos, contando com esse. Um deles está meio incerto, não acho que vou conseguir escrever... O último capítulo será postado em torno do Natal. Até lá, tenho dois meses de adorável férias, então temos um prazo razoável para escrever :)

**Avisos: **Essa fic contém slash/yaoi. Nenhum personagem dessa história equivale realmente aos países atuais (apesar de suas aulas de História e Geografia nunca mais serem as mesmas).

* * *

_С __Рождеством_

_Priecīgus __Ziemassvētkus_

Em uma manhã de dezembro de 1940, aconchegando o cachecol mais próximo do pescoço, Finlândia entra na cozinha de sua casa, onde vários duendes corriam para lá e para cá arrumando pacotes coloridos. Um deles lhe entregou um copo de chá quente. Ainda confuso de sono, ele olhou o calendário.

- Hah, sabem que dia é hoje? - ele perguntou entusiasmado - 24 de dezembro! É véspera do Natal! Hoje é o grande dia, pessoal, precisamos nos arrumar. Você, tire o trenó da garagem. Você, sele as renas. E você, pegue minha roupa vermelha.

Os duendes se entreolham e continuam a fazer suas tarefas.

Enquanto se trocava, Finlândia falava para ninguém em especial, como fazem as pessoas empolgadas com alguma coisa, como se não se conseguissem se controlar.

- Ah, como eu amo o Natal! Uma data especial! Especialmente neste ano. Vou tentar trazer alguma felicidade e paz para os países em guerra.

Uma hora depois ele já estava voando, os duendes acenando satisfeitos pareciam minúsculos pontos verdes no meio da neve. Ele checa o relógio: ainda faltavam 8 horas para a meia-noite. Ótimo. Puxa um mapa do bolso, o observa por alguns minutos e traça sua rota; comanda as renas:

- Primeira parada: Moscou!

- Rússia -

Finlândia escorrega habilmente pela chaminé da casa da Rússia, onde sabia que os países soviéticos estavam reunidos comemorando o Natal. De seu saco de presentes, tira seis pacotes: um para o Rússia, um para a Bielorússia, outro para a Ucrânia, três para Lituânia, Letônia e Estônia.

Já ia saindo quando ouve uma conversa agitada no cômodo ao lado, que mais parecia uma discussão do que uma festa de fim de ano. "Talvez tenham ouvido minha chegada", pensou preocupado, mas logo descartou a ideia pensando na prática que adquiriu nos inúmeros anos em que entregava presentes. A curiosidade pela União Soviética falou mais alto que a pressa e se juntou à porta para ouvir a conversa.

- Eu cansei dessa vida! Não quero mais morar na mesma casa do Rússia, ele é assustador! - Letônia choramingava.

- Apenas pelo medo ele nos impede de fugir dessa casa. - Estônia refletiu com pose de inteligente.

- É muita pressão, sempre falar o que o agrada. Eu nunca consigo fazer a coisa certa! E depois, com a maior falsidade, ele bate amigavelmente na minha cabeça, me esmagando ao mesmo tempo...

- Se você falasse menos, Letônia, você erraria menos! - Letônia reclamou - De onde veio a ideia brilhante de perguntar se as festas de natal nos EUA são tão divertidas quanto as nossas? Eu já não te disse que o nome Alfred é proibido nessa casa?

- Eu, eu, eu vou me aliar ao Alemanha, qualquer coisa é melhor que isso! - Letônia sugeriu num assalto de desespero.

- Você é louco? - Lituânia gritou logo em seguida.

- Ele é assustador do mesmo jeito. - confirmou o Estônia.

- Como assim? O Itália parece estar feliz como aliado dele.

Lituânia e Estônia trocaram um olhar atrapalhado, mas nada comentaram.

Letônia secou as lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos.

- Estou lá fora. Avisem o Rússia que... é costume na Letônia passar o Natal ao ar livre, vendo as estrelas. E voltem para a sala, depressa. Ele já deve estar desconfiando onde nós fomos. E também, tenho medo do que pode acontecer quando a Bielorússia e o senhor Rússia estão no mesmo quarto...

Finlândia se escondeu nas sombras enquanto o pequeno Letônia passava, indo para o quintal nevado. Foi quando sentiu uma respiração bem atrás de si. Congelou de medo. Olhou lentamente para trás, já suspeitando que fora descoberto. "É o fim do Natal de 1940", pensou quando deu de cara com o Rússia e seu sorriso cínico.

Finlândia já pensava desesperado o que fariam seus duendes quando ele não chegasse na manhã seguinte, mas Rússia se limitou a colocar um dedo sobre a boca em um sinal para que ficasse quieto, deu uma tapinha em sua cabeça - que seria amigável se não tivesse sido dado com tanta força - e seguiu para o quintal. "Vai entender...", Finlândia pensou.

Ele se aproximou vagarosamente da porta dos fundos.

Letônia havia se sentado perto de uma árvore sem folhas. Abraçava os joelhos contra o peito e olhava para frente, pensando. Ao perceber que o Rússia se agachava ao seu lado, começou a tremer sem parar, seus olhos arregalados de pânico.

- Calma. - Rússia colocou uma mão sobre seu braço, o que não ajudou em nada no pavor de Letônia, que já ameaçava chorar. Ele deve ter percebido isso, pois recuou a mão e a recolocou no bolso do casaco.

- Senhor Rússia, por favor, não pense que eu prefiro o América a você. Eu o admiro muito... - Letônia falou com um fiapo de voz.

Rússia pareceu não ouvir o pedido de desculpas, já que nada respondeu durante alguns minutos. Ele apenas olhava para o pequeno com uma expressão pensativa.

- Letônia, eu estou me sentindo muito sozinho.

- Sozinho...? - ele hesitou.

- Eu nunca me senti assim. Nem deveria, é estranho. Sempre tive minhas irmãs a meu lado. Apesar de elas serem um pouco... - ele franziu o rosto - ...difíceis, eu adorava seu carinho e apoio. Mas desde que criei a União Soviética sinto que eu sempre estive sozinho, como se a bondade que elas sempre me deram nunca tivesse sido, assim, a coisa mais especial do mundo. Eu descobri que sempre senti falta de algo, mas não percebia. Continuo gostando delas, mas aprendi a lidar com essas duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- E o que você descobriu? - Letônia estava verdadeiramente curioso. Com sua inocência, claro que ainda não fazia ideia do que Rússia estava falando.

- Acho que isso é o que os ocidentais chamam de amor. - Rússia falou com ar de dúvida.

Letônia levantou as sobrancelhas, atônito.

- Você é tão jovem - Rússia sorriu. Colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça dele e bagunçou seus cabelos, agora suavemente. - Nunca percebeu que entre os Bálticos eu sempre preferi você? Eu te assusto porque esse é o único jeito que encontrei para manter você comigo. E além do que, amedrontar é muito divertido. - ele completou com uma gargalhada um tanto sinistra.

- Senhor Rússia - Letônia não sabia bem o que dizer. A única palavra que surgiu não era muito comum para ele, mas era a mais sincera - Obrigado.

O vento passa congelante e os dois não falaram nada. Um tranquilo sossego. Letônia levanta o olhar e se atreve a mirar nos olhos roxos de Rússia. Parecia que queria perguntar algo, ou talvez procurava respostas.

- Sim? - Rússia se antecipa animado.

- Está frio aqui. - Letônia se limita a dizer e espera que ele entenda.

- Hum, você tem que beber um pouco de vodca, costuma aquecer bastante. - Rússia aconselha.

Ele passa com todo o cuidado um braço por sob as pernas de Letônia, enquanto o outro atravessa sua cintura. Sem o mínimo esforço aparente, Rússia o levanta e o coloca gentilmente em seu colo, apertando-o contra o peito.

- Mas acho que isso basta, não? - Rússia levanta a cabeça do pequeno com um dedo, autoritariamente esperando uma resposta.

Letônia suspira. Ele não mais sentia medo, mas ainda assim duvidava.

- Ivan...

Rússia encerrou discussões dando-lhe um pequeno beijo.

Envergonhado, Letônia escondeu o rosto entre os cabelos prateados do outro.

- Raivis - Rússia dizia no seu ouvido enquanto afagava seus cabelos - Você promete que nunca vai me deixar sozinho? Promete que sempre vai estar aqui?

- Sim... Senhor.

Veio outra longa pausa. Os dois continuaram no meio do quintal mesmo quando os primeiros flocos de neve começaram a cair. Até que Letônia fala baixinho, se desvencilhando acanhado dos braços de Rússia:

- Acho que temos que ir.

E fez menção de se levantar.

- Ah, Letônia, eu não estou com a mínima vontade. - Rússia diz.

Alegremente, ele enrola seu cachecol em torno do braço de Letônia e o puxa, levando o pequeno a cair no chão.

- A neve é macia, Letônia, não se preocupe.

- Ai, da última vez que pensou isso, senhor, você quebrou uma porção de ossos.

Rússia se preocupava em distribuir beijos no seu rosto e não se preocupou com aquela insubordinação. Letônia fechou os olhos e forçou-se a ser tão despreocupado quanto ele. Descobriu-se enlaçando seus braços, ainda que timidamente, em torno do pescoço do Rússia, enquanto ele se ocupava um pouco mais demoradamente com a sua boca. Numa última tentativa de fazer a coisa certa, perguntou:

- Isso não parece correto, senhor Rússia. O que a União vai pensar? E se alguém descobrir a gente aqui?

- Quem dita as regras da União Soviética sou eu, Letônia. E a única pessoa que pode vir até esse quintal é o Finlândia chegando com os presentes de Natal. E acredite, ele não vai ficar nem um pouco aborrecido.

"Ahm, acho que devo ir", Finlândia pensou, entendendo o aviso.

Ele se virou para ir embora, deixando Rússia e Letônia nas estrelas.

* * *

**N.A.: **Capítulo para a Ana, que ama RússiaxLetônia. Ela foi a principal responsável do Rússia ter virado esse cowboy de cachecol (ou melhor, vaqueiro, cowboy é muito americano). Para se ter ideia, no meu rascunho original só tinha um abraço ._.  
Segundo o Google Tradutor, o título desse capítulo é "Feliz Natal" em russo e letão, respectivamente.  
Próxima parada: Áustria!  
Até, Rosicleide.


	2. AusxSwitz

**N.A.:** Olá, aqui está o segundo capítulo. :) Com um pouco de demora: O capítulo saiu um pouco maior do que eu esperava, eu tentei ser precisa nas informações que inseri no texto e empaquei bastante no final. Acho que vocês vão perceber :P

_OBS:_ Lembranças eram necessárias para o decorrer da história, então tomei a liberdade de sair do POV do Finlândia durante o texto. Finjam que ele consegue ler a mente das pessoas.

* * *

Frohe Weinachten

Finlândia sobrevoava a Tchecoslováquia rumo a Áustria. Passava por uma grande região desabitada, de pradarias, então podia voar baixo. Há algum tempo tinha visto Polônia saltitando pelos campos com um pônei cor-de-rosa e já entregara seu presente, poupando o trabalho de pousar em Varsóvia.

Ele ainda pensava no que viu na União Soviética. Estava um pouco impressionado, mas não assustado de toda forma. Todo tipo de sentimentos passava entre os países: soberania, amizade, alianças estratégicas, ódio. Era normal também existir amor, apesar dessa ser a primeira vez que percebia.

"Talvez eu seja muito bobo. Serão tão óbvios os relacionamentos entre os países que só eu não perceba? Ou será que Rússia e Letônia são um caso a parte?" Ele decidiu descobrir. Tomou a decisão de tentar conhecer um pouco mais de cada país enquanto entregava os presentes. Justificava-se dizendo que era sua obrigação entender o que passa no mundo e que isso o ajudaria a escolher os presentes do próximo ano. Ele não iria admitir que também sentia um pouco de inveja.

As renas aterrissaram silenciosamente no telhado da casa do Áustria; ele não havia percebido o tempo nem a distância passar. Ele desceu do trenó e entrou na casa lentamente.

Surgiu em um escritório organizado, limpo e agradável, sem luxo excessivo, com a marca de seu dono. Bem em frente à lareira havia uma escrivaninha de madeira escura, que alguns chamariam de antiga e outros de clássica. Finlândia se aproximou dela.

Várias partituras de música estavam empilhadas a um lado da escrivaninha. Na primeira folha da pilha ele leu "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart" junto à uma dedicatória escrita a mão. Como não era um profundo conhecedor de música clássica, as cartas que estavam ao lado lhe chamaram mais atenção.

A maioria das cartas, ele percebeu ao folheá-las cuidadosamente, eram do Alemanha, narrando sistematicamente as batalhas que participava. Ele se lembrou que a Áustria estava anexada à Alemanha há dois anos entendeu a troca de correspondência. A carta mais recente comentava que o Alemanha passaria o natal em casa junto com seus companheiros do Eixo. Finlândia tomou nota mentalmente e riscou Roma e Tóquio do trajeto.

Algumas cartas, porém, eram diferentes das outras. Foram colocadas no fim da pilha, apesar de uma ser de poucos dias atrás, como se o Áustria quisesse escondê-las. Tinham a mesma formalidade das cartas do Alemanha, com a diferença que essas eram assinadas pelo Suíça.

Ele começou a lê-las para entender o que acontecia.

"Innsbruck, 15 de novembro de 1940

Liechtenstein,

Espero sinceramente que esteja tudo bem com a senhorita nesses tempos difíceis de guerra. Fique tranquila, jovem, e saiba que estou bem. Sei que deve estar preocupada comigo, mas sei o que faço.

Agradaria se juntar a mim na ceia de Natal? Não estranhe o convite tão cedo, mas fiquei com receio que as cartas demorassem a chegar devido à guerra. De qualquer forma, adoraria sua presença e lhe aguardo em Wien no dia 24 às 9 horas.

Atenciosamente,

Áustria (Roderich Edelstein)"

"Genebra, 24 de novembro de 1940

Caro Áustria,

Você perdeu seu bom senso, Edelstein? Sabia que é errado se utilizar da ingenuidade e da bondade das pessoas mais jovens? Liechtenstein ainda não tem a maturidade para entender certas coisas, então me senti no direito de interferir.

Se ainda mantém esse convite, serei obrigado a acompanhá-la e seremos três à mesa. Considero, aliás, uma boa oportunidade para economizar; a guerra já está horrível e sempre achei ceias de Natal muito caras. Acredito que concordará comigo.

Pensando assim, vejo-o daqui a um mês.

Sinceramente,

Suíça (Vash Zwingli)"

"Wien, 6 de dezembro de 1940

Será muito agradável sua companhia também, Vash. É claro, considerando os proveitos financeiros.

Muito obrigado,

Roderich"

E a última das cartas era a mais estranha:

"Vaduz, 18 de dezembro de 1940

?

Vash"

As cartas trocadas entre os dois deixaram Finlândia confuso. Havia certa tensão e incômodo subentendido entre as linhas que não vinham apenas da inimizade entre os países. Era como se algo os pressionasse, mas ele não sabia o quê.

Antes que esquecesse, deixou os presentes em cima da escrivaninha. Além do presente de Áustria, colocou também os presentes de Suíça e Liechtenstein.

Foi para o corredor. Na segunda porta à esquerda viu luz e, como fez na casa do Rússia, começou a espiar - obviamente, ele classificava como "coletar informações".

Em uma sala de jantar iluminada por um candelabro fino, sentavam-se à mesa Liechtenstein, Áustria e Suíça, comendo torta de chocolate como sobremesa. A garota sorria encantada para os dois ex-amigos de infância, que estavam visivelmente incomodados. Suíça olhava para o relógio a cada minuto e Áustria encarava concentradamente seus dedos, que tocavam uma música imaginária na mesa. Evitavam se olhar.

Assim que ela pousou o garfo no prato, terminando seu pedaço, Suíça falou:

- Devemos ir, Liechtenstein. - e se levantou da mesa prontamente.

- Já, irmão? - ela também se levantou, surpresa.

- Sim, agora - ele cerrou os dentes, tomando a mão da irmã para que ela se levantasse.

Áustria interrompeu calmamente, levantando o olhar e tomando o cuidado de fixá-lo no meio dos dois irmãos.

- Já é muito tarde. Por que não passam a noite aqui? Amanhã podem voltar para casa.

Suíça levantou a voz.

- Desculpe, mas não podemos abusar de sua generosidade.

- Não será problema algum. Tenho quartos extras, já que mais pessoas costumavam morar aqui. Estão inclusive arrumados.

- Considere a ideia, Suíça - Liechtenstein segurou o braço do irmão e o olhou esperançosa.

Suíça olhou indeciso para a irmã. Era difícil contrariá-la. Franziu o rosto e bufou teimoso antes de desistir:

- Está certo.

Liechtenstein sorriu contente.

- Eu os levarei até os quartos - Áustria falou com uma pista de sorriso, que certamente Suíça notou.

Levantaram-se e foram em direção aos quartos. Finlândia seguiu-os logo depois até uma sala de lareira que fazia o papel de hall para os dormitórios. Áustria pegou um molho de chaves do bolso e selecionou uma. Abriu uma porta ao lado e indicou com a mão o aposento.

- Este é seu quarto, Liechtenstein.

Suíça espiou o quarto.

- Obrigada, senhor - ele inclinou a cabeça graciosamente em agradecimento - Uma boa noite.

- Boa noite para a senhorita também - ele retribuiu educadamente.

- Comporte-se, Liech. Tente não fazer nada de errado. - Suíça deu um beijo na testa da irmã carinhosamente.

- Não vai acontecer nada - ela garantiu enquanto fechava a porta.

Percebendo-se sozinhos, os dois coraram e olharam cada um para um lado.

- Erm, e onde que posso dormir?

- Ah, claro, por aqui.

Áustria se dirigiu elegantemente para uma porta dupla no final do corredor. Não estava trancada. Ele entrou e fez sinal com a cabeça para que Suíça o acompanhasse. Finlândia se aproximou para ver melhor.

Suíça não via aquela sala há muitos anos. Mas continuava tudo exatamente como era: grandes janelas cobertas com cortinas estendiam-se por toda a parede oposta à porta na grande sala. Quadros decoravam o ambiente e um belo piano de cauda ficava no meio da sala, algumas cadeiras o rodeando. Era a sala onde Áustria tocava piano.

"Nessa mesma sala..." Ele ficou parado perto da porta enquanto um mar de memórias o invadiu.

_Suíça tirou suavemente o cabelo da testa de Áustria para cuidar de um machucado acima de seu olho. Ele fechava os olhos contente enquanto Suíça cuidava dele._

_- Você disse que havia aprendido a lutar. - Suíça falou irritado - Se você não consegue evitar entrar em guerra, devia ao menos aprender a se defender. _

_- Sou um cavaleiro, nasci para lutar, Vash. Os erros são um aprendizado que me fazem melhorar._

_- Estúpido. Esses erros estão lhe custando muito caro. Você teve sorte dessa vez, mas não confie nisso. E se da próxima eu não estiver lá para te ajudar?_

_Áustria sorriu desatento à bronca e pegou a mão do Suíça que colocava um curativo na sua testa._

_- Você sempre vai vir me buscar e me levar para a casa, não é? - perguntou. Já sabia a resposta, mas gostava que ele confirmasse._

_Suíça olhou para o chão embaraçado._

_- É claro que sim, Roderich. É isso que os amigos fazem. - ele disse sinceramente._

_Áustria riu alegremente e se levantou._

_- Vem - ele levou-o pela mão - Estou aprendendo a tocar piano, sabia?_

_Um piano novo estava no meio da sala. Áustria se sentou na banqueta e Suíça ficou ao lado, um pouco desconfiado._

_- Ouça, eu sei que você vai gostar.- Áustria olhou para o outro afetuosamente antes de começar a tocar._

A mesma música chegou aos ouvidos de Suíça enquanto Áustria, sem permissão, começou a tocar. Ele sempre tocou bem, mas parecia que chegara à perfeição nos últimos anos. As notas ficavam no ar ainda muito tempo depois de tocadas, dançando ao seu redor. Hipnotizavam? Mais tarde, Suíça ficou em dúvida.

"Inferno, essa música", ele pensou.

Por que justamente _aquela_? Ela só fora tocada uma vez. Há _muito_ tempo. Para que tocá-la mais uma vez? Para que lembrar do tempo em que eram amigos? Para que lembrar e sofrer por todo aquele tempo perdido entre os dois?

"Tempo perdido entre nós dois... O que diabos você está pensando, Vash?". - ele tentou se repreender, mas não conseguiu.

Os sonhos já eram um problema. As lembranças que vinham cada vez que eles se encontravam também. Constantemente ele se censurava para não deixar tudo vir à tona. Feria seu orgulho admitir que sentia sua falta. Feria seu coração saber que não tinha força para consegui-lo novamente. Isso o irritava profundamente.

"Roderich, o que você pensa que está fazendo?"

Mas não encontrava um jeito de criticá-lo, como sempre fazia. Ele ainda fica com a mesma expressão pacífica e concentrada ao tocar piano. "E por que mesmo você não gosta dele?", a música sussurrava ao seu redor e lhe lembrava de que um dia eles foram amigos e ainda podiam ser...

- Achei que te conhecia. - Áustria murmurou enquanto tocava - Pensei que já estaria irritado e me xingando a essa hora.

Suíça retornou:

- _Eu_ achei que te conhecia. Pensei que você preferisse Mozart.

Suíça se aproximou, parando ao lado do piano.

Áustria interrompeu a peça e olhou para o outro, um brilho em seus olhos.

- É porque eu sei que você gosta dessa música. Ainda sabe como se chama?

- Nocturne... Número 02, de Frédéric Chopin.

Áustria ficou surpreso com a precisão, mas nada comentou.

Suíça vagarosamente sentou-se ao lado de Áustria na banqueta do piano.

- Por que você me chamou aqui? - ele perguntou tranquilamente, sem agressividade.

- Eu chamei você aqui? - Áustria deslizava os dedos sobre as teclas.

- Admita. Você não teve coragem de mandar a carta para mim, então a enviou para a minha irmã sabendo que o convite chegaria às minhas mãos. Eu sei.

Áustria passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Eu nunca fui bom com as palavras. Só sou corajoso para entrar em batalhas. Você sempre dizia que coragem não prestava se não aparecia nas horas certas e se misturava com idiotice. Eu devia ter ouvido o que você dizia, talvez já estivesse melhor hoje.

Áustria riu para ele pela primeira vez em anos, o que fez Suíça avermelhar.

- Por que me chamou aqui? - ele repetiu.

- Queria falar com você...

- Sobre o quê?

Áustria não respondeu.

Suíça suspirou e seu olhar caiu distraidamente nas teclas do piano. Ele nunca havia aprendido a tocar. Exceto naquele mesmo dia...

_Áustria terminou a peça e olhou para o outro animado._

_- O que achou, Vash? Ainda tem alguns problemas..._

_- É lindo - Suíça falou tonto. A música o impressionou tanto que ele achou naquele momento que nunca mais ela passaria em branco por seus ouvidos._

_- Ah, obrigado! - Áustria falou entusiasmado - Eu posso te ensinar a tocar, que acha? Já que gostou tanto._

Áustria captou o tom nostálgico de Suíça ao passar os dedos pelas teclas.

- Eu posso te ensinar a tocar, o que acha? - disse sorrindo. - Já que sempre gostou tanto dessa música e de me ver tocar.

Suíça se afastou das teclas como se tivessem pegado fogo.

- Roderich, eu não sei tocar, você sabe isso há anos.

- Nunca é tarde para mudar. - Suíça tentou ignorar o duplo sentido que a frase levava. - Coloque suas mãos sobre o piano.

Suíça obedeceu depois de um momento de hesitação. Ele mordeu os lábios em apreensão quando Áustria se aproximou e colocou suas mãos sobre a dele.

- Veja, essa tecla do meio é o Dó. Então, as notas da esquerda são o Ré, o Mi, o Fá, Sol, Lá, Si e o Dó novamente, mais agudo. - e fez com que ele tocasse cada nota.

A proximidade entre os dois era embaraçosa, pelo menos para Suíça. Áustria tinha os braços ao seu redor, as mãos apoiadas sobre as suas, a cabeça quase apoiada em seu ombro, a perna que alcançava o pedal encostada a sua. Já Áustria não parecia se importar.

- E é isso, basicamente - inclinou a cabeça pensativamente para o lado, considerando. - Quer dizer, precisa-se de mais alguma técnica, mas são com as sete notas que Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, Bach fizeram suas músicas.

Riu mais uma vez. "Onde todas essas risadas foram parar?", ele pensou, "No mesmo lugar que as suas, Vash", concluiu a contragosto.

Suíça suspirou. Ele retirou indelicadamente suas mãos do piano, desistindo de suas "aulas". Saiu dos braços de um surpreso Áustria e foi se sentar impetuosamente no chão, apoiado em uma perna do instrumento.

- Isso não está dando certo, Roderich - ele se queixou, surpreso por encontrar uma nota de lamento na voz.

Áustria ficou com uma expressão de abatimento, como quem não sabe muito bem o que fazer.

- Eu pensei que estivesse... - ele murmurou baixinho.

- Nunca mais pode dar. - Suíça cortou rude.

Áustria chegou perto e se sentou ao seu lado, colocando uma distância respeitável entre os dois. Ele não encarava Suíça enquanto disse, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de sentimento e sérios ao mesmo tempo:

- Já deu certo uma vez, por que não agora, Vash?

Suíça olhava para o chão de madeira atrapalhado.

- Você pode me dizer de uma vez por todas o que quer falar comigo?

Áustria não respondeu imediatamente. Levantou a mão em direção ao rosto de Suíça. Parou no meio do caminho e pareceu que ia desistir mas pensou novamente e pegou alguns fios de cabelo loiro entre seus dedos. Brincou com a mecha por alguns segundos antes de soltá-la.

- Eu te amo... - Áustria disse sério.

- Você já disse isso para a Hungria uma vez - Suíça resmungou.

Áustria ignorou.

- Desde sempre. E eu... também acho que você me ama. Só não sabe como dizer isso. Não se preocupe, eu também não sabia.

Suíça mordeu os lábios aflito. Olhou para o outro buscando ajuda.

"E se eu amar?", lia-se em seus olhos.

Áustria sorriu e colocou sua mão sobre a dele.

- Espere um minuto.

A cara de Suíça olhava curioso enquanto Áustria foi até um armário próximo e voltou com um embrulho fino e retangular na mão. Áustria abriu a embalagem e ofereceu para Suíça com um sorriso.

- Espere um pouco, esse é o _meu_ chocolate, como você quer _me_ oferecer? - Suíça brincou.

- Ah, eu realmente prefiro meus bombons _Mozart, _mas eles acabaram- ele riu como quando era jovem.

Áustria quebrou um pedaço do chocolate e colocou carinhosamente na boca do teimoso Suíça, que primeiro ficou assustado, mas depois se permitiu um sorriso satisfeito. Seus dedos pousaram sobre os lábios de Suíça depois que ele mordera o chocolate. Áustria seguiu contemplativamente a curva da boca antes de se inclinar para beijá-la.

Áustria afastou-se normalmente depois de um tempo. Suíça deixou ternamente o rosto, que atingia um tom claro de rosa, contra seu pescoço.

_Suíça e Áustria deitavam-se na grama à beira do rio Enns. Os primeiros tons de laranja e vermelho pintavam o céu enquanto o dia chegava ao fim. As crianças repartiam uma barra de chocolate._

_- Vash, porque você desistiu da aula de piano?_

_- Tocar piano não é comigo, Roderich, desista. - Suíça falou cansado._

_- Como vai ouvir a música se não sabe tocar? - Áustria brincou._

_- Você toca para mim._

_- E se não tivermos um piano?_

_Suíça riu._

_- Você cantarola a melodia!_

_- E se eu não estiver com você? - Áustria desafiou._

_Suíça, contudo, tinha levado a pergunta muito a sério. Ele franziu perturbado as sobrancelhas e demorou para responder._

_- Então..._

_Suíça encontrou uma resposta, mas pareceu que ela não era muito agradável. Com voz séria, disse:_

_- Eu realmente não saberia o que fazer._

_Pelo tom da resposta, Áustria notou o sentido que Suíça captou. Igualmente sério, ele falou:_

_- Agora você é o estúpido por pensar nisso._

_E apertou sua mão confortavelmente. Suíça sorriu contente como poucas vezes fazia._

_Áustria se levantou tomando uma decisão repentina, se desequilibrando um pouco na perna machucada. Suíça se levantou prontamente._

_- Olhe isso! Você mal consegue andar! Eu não sei como concordei em sair para passear no rio. _

_- Está tudo bem... - Áustria murmurou passando a mão no joelho._

_- Não está _nada_ bem. Venha, eu te levo para casa._

_Áustria colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do outro e Suíça o carregou até a casa. Enquanto Suíça reclamava pela... 78º vez como ele era descuidado, Áustria encostava feliz o rosto nos cabelos claros._

Áustria falou perto do ouvido de Suíça:

- Acredito que você queira dormir agora.

Suíça balançou a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Ah, você vai finalmente me dizer onde é meu quarto?

Áustria se levantou e ficou parado no meio da sala passando a mão nos cabelos, atrapalhado. Suíça se levantou logo em seguida.

- Erm, Vash.

- Sim? - ele lançou um olhar interrogativo.

- Você me levou para casa depois das batalhas não sei quantas vezes... Eu acho que eu tinha que te recompensar de alguma forma...

Suíça levantou as sobrancelhas, admirado.

- O que aconteceu com você hoje, Roderich?

Mas ele passou obediente os braços pelo pescoço do outro e encostou feliz o rosto nos cabelos escuros.

Finlândia correu para um armário de casacos quando os dois vieram para o corredor. Áustria tirou a primeira chave que encontrou do bolso e abriu um quarto. Ele fechou a porta assim que entraram.

De dentro do quarto veio uma curta conversa:

- Posso me deitar com você? - era a voz do Áustria, titubeante.

Um momento de silêncio.

- Pode. - era Suíça respondendo.

- Que horas são? - Áustria perguntou depois de um tempo.

Finlândia notou que em nenhum momento na sala do piano Suíça havia parado para ver as horas, coisa que fez a todo o momento na sala de jantar.

- Meia noite e meia, por quê?

- É cedo - a explicação veio em um sussurro.

- Humpf, minha irmã está ai do lado.

- Liechtenstein está dormindo...

Pausa.

- Fique aqui. Mas não tente nada que faça você parecer a França. Aquele imoral junto com o Inglaterra...

- Você tem que ser menos rigoroso, Vash. Quando eu toco, esqueço as regras, as exigências, as pressões. Tenha um tempo para ser descuidado...

- ... Agora.

Quando Finlândia ouviu ruídos estranhos vindo do quarto, achou que era hora de ir embora e saiu do armário.¹ Quando passava em frente ao quarto de Liechtenstein, estranhou que a porta estivesse aberta, mas foi embora com suas suspeitas na cabeça.

* * *

¹ Qualquer duplo sentido é mera coincidência! XD

**N.A.: **Alguns fatos que merecem ser notados:

- A República Tcheca e a Eslováquia formavam a Tchecoslováquia até 1992. Em 1940, o país estava ou ocupado ou sobre o controle da Alemanha nazista.

- Após o Anschluß em 1938, a Áustria também estava anexada a Alemanha

- O gueto de Varsóvia foi construido em agosto de 1940. Por isso o Finlândia preferia não pousar lá. Também por isso o Polônia saiu fora de sua capital e está saltitando distraido pelos campos em seu pônei.

- Innsbruck é uma cidade da Áustria e Wien (Viena) é a capital do país. Genebra fica na Suíça. Vaduz é a capital de Liechtenstein.

-_ Eine Kleine NachtMusik _é o nome original em alemão da música de Mozart, que por acaso era austríaco. _Nocturne_, de Chopin (nascido na Polônia) é a música que o Áustria toca no episódio 06.

Não reparem nas informações extremamentes precisas sobre chocolates, história e música clássica. x-x  
Segundo eu mesma, _Frohe Weinachten _é Feliz Natal em alemão, língua mais falada na Áustria e na Suíça. Alguns nomes eu passei para o alemão, não reparem na minha mania, novamente D:  
Deixem um review, sim? :D Aproveitem e digam quem vocês gostam com o Japão...  
Próxima parada: Inglaterra!  
Até mais, Rosicleide.


	3. USxUK

**N.A.:** O outro ficou grande? Então esse ficou muito maior! Mais de 6 mil palavras, vou ter que escrever um drabble no próximo cap. para compensar! x) Fiquei três semanas escrevendo, inclusive uma boa parte durante a viagem de ônibus, onde eu apliquei um golpe ninja na Ana para tirar o caderno da mão dela! XD Mil desculpas .3. Obrigada pelo desenho do América e do Inglaterra, enfeitado com uma "tinta" misteriosa, hihu. E Karina, é feio esconder o chinelo dos outros, principalmente se o América está desenhado nele! :o E obrigada também a Giulia, que leu os primeiros parágrafos e disse: "Muito fofo, tome!". Obrigada por tudo :D

Obrigada a quem deixou reviews. E respondendo ao review da "Juh", sim, eu vou escrever um USUK. *o* Eu também gosto de FRUK - tanto que escrevi dois pequenos parágrafos com eles fazendo esse capítulo xP - mas prefiro o América com o Inglaterra. Não que eu não goste do França pervertido *manda beijo* XD

* * *

Merry Christmas

"Cada um que passa em nossa vida, passa sozinho, pois cada pessoa é única e nenhuma substitui outra. Cada um que passa em nossa vida, passa sozinho, mas não vai só nem nos deixa sós; leva um pouco de nós mesmos, deixa um pouco de si mesmo. Há os que levam muito, mas há os que não levam nada; esta é a maior responsabilidade de nossa vida e prova evidente de que duas almas não se encontram por acaso".

(Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)

Finlândia encontrava sérios problemas em seu vôo para a Inglaterra.

Primeiro vieram os ventos de nevasca, que o impediram de pousar na França, na Espanha ou em Portugal, arrastando-o em direção ao norte por maior que fosse seu esforço em virar o trenó. Contudo, este contratempo não lhe causou tantos prejuízos, apenas um ligeiro desvio de rota; já fizera várias mudanças no plano de vôo original, aliás. O mau tempo, é claro, piorava quanto mais se aproximava da ilha inglesa, mas não era aquilo que mais o preocupava naquele momento. Eram aqueles terríveis aviões.

Dezenas deles. Voavam na mesma atura do trenó de Tino, tumultuando o ar e tirando a estabilidade das renas, que giravam tontas depois da passagem dos aviões. Na maioria dos aviões se lia "Luftwalle" e em alguns poucos "Royal Air Force". Colisões, tiros, explosões e lançamentos de bombas vinham de todos os lados. A Inglaterra estava sendo bombardeada pela força aérea alemã, um ambiente não muito adequado para um pacífico veículo natalino.

Se voar era difícil, aterrissar em Londres, alvo dos ataques, era impossível. Finlândia decidiu que o melhor era colocar em prática o "plano de emergência". Ordenou à primeira rena, que guiava a amedrontada formação e tinha um brilhante nariz vermelho:

- Rudolf, você terá que assumir o controle de agora em diante. Usarei nosso "plano B" para entregar o presente do Inglaterra. Tente pousar assim que a situação acalmar que eu irei encontrá-los. Evite o centro de Londres, ok? Vá para o norte, para cima de Tottenham.

Sabendo que Rudolf havia entendido o recado, Finlândia rapidamente pegou um embrulho a seus pés. Um pára-quedas. Ele o coloca nas costas, pega seu saco de presentes e tira o gorro vermelho para que não voe. Acaricia amavelmente uma das renas:

- Vai dar certo - ele murmura mais para si mesmo.

Coloca os pés para fora do trenó. A sensação de queda já é grande e ele tem vontade de desistir, mas sabe que não pode. Olha uma última vez longamente para as renas, buscando determinação. Vira-se para frente decididamente e pula de uma vez do trenó, sem pensar.

"Não é tão ruim quanto parece", Finlândia pensou. Tirando o choque inicial, quando você se dá conta que está em queda livre e pode se estatelar no chão em poucos segundos, era algo bastante agradável. Finlândia abriu o pára-quedas e ficou sentindo alegremente o vento fresco passar ao seu redor e bagunçar seus cabelos, observando os prédios da capital inglesa se aproximar lentamente e os sons da batalha ficando mais distantes. Finlândia sentiu uma súbita vontade de rir.

"Bem que o Rússia disse que era divertido", pensou, mas depois se repreendeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas com raiva. "Pare, Finlândia. Você tem que se manter firme e livre mesmo cercado de nações fortes.", ele pensou, enérgico.

Lá do alto, Finlândia tinha um bom panorama dos estragos que a aviação alemã tinha feito na cidade. Focos de incêndio causados pelas quedas das bombas iluminavam de forma sinistra Londres. Finlândia se sentiu triste ao assistir mais uma vez a destruição que a guerra causava ao povo, que nada tinha a ver com os desentendimentos entre nações e chefes de estado.

Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se encurralado diplomaticamente. Não gostava dos horrores da 2ª Grande Guerra, principalmente os causados pelo Eixo. Por outro lado, a única alternativa que tinha para fortalecer a defesa de seu povo era se aliar ao Alemanha. Sabia que ele queria seu apoio para iniciar o ataque contra o Rússia, cercando com a ajuda de seus exércitos Leningrado; a cidade ficava bem próxima a fronteira finlandesa... Ao mesmo tempo a cidade russa lhe parecia tão vulnerável e tão ameaçadora... Finlândia ficou tonto ao pensar sobre seu futuro e resolveu se dedicar apenas ao assunto em mãos: a entrega dos presentes.

Finlândia escolheu uma rua escura da cidade para pousar, para que ninguém percebesse sua chegada. Enquanto empurrava o pára-quedas aberto para dentro do seu saco de presentes, se tocou que por mais que encobrisse sua chegada, qualquer pessoa que passasse na rua estranharia aquele homem vestido de Papai Noel. Finlândia se conformou, pensando que não tinha como trocar de roupa, e confiou no espírito natalino dos londrinos.

Suas preocupações se tornaram inúteis quando ele percebeu o caos de Londres ao andar por suas ruas. As poucas pessoas que andavam na rua ou corriam assustadas para suas casas ou eram médicos e bombeiros que se dirigiam aos incêndios, ninguém com ânimo para prestar atenção em um Papai Noel.

"Será que essas pessoas chegaram a se lembrar do Natal?", Finlândia pensou amargurado, tentando se animar com o pensamento de que ele conseguiria, ou pelo menos tentaria, fazer com o que mundo pausasse a guerra para festejar essa data, como aconteceu na primeira grande guerra.

Finlândia andou lentamente, com um misto de culpa, tristeza, saudade e vontade.

Mas teve que parar de se lamentar para se esconder no jardim quando chegou em frente à casa do Inglaterra, ao avistar América chegando pelo outro lado da rua. É óbvio, só poderia ser ele chegando em grande estilo com um novíssimo Cadillac Sixty Special. Como imaginara, América pulou do carro, gritando contente:

- _Arthur, America is here__!* _Até que eu não sai tão fora da pontualidade britânica, não? O que são aquelas luzes perto da _London Bridge_? Fogos de artifício?

Mas parou ao perceber que o Inglaterra não tinha notado sua chegada, já que ninguém veio abrir a porta e as luzes da casa continuavam todas apagadas. Adquirindo um ar de preocupação, subiu os degraus da entrada com um pulo, tocou a campainha e esperou. Nada. Bateu na porta.

- Inglaterra... - ninguém respondia.

Testou a maçaneta da porta. Não estava trancada. Abriu-a. Finlândia também entrou na casa, tão preocupado quanto América sobre o paradeiro de Inglaterra.

América acendeu as luzes da sala, mas pelo que parecia não tinha ninguém em casa. Felizmente, havia um bilhete em cima da mesa.

- Será que ele saiu com o Canadá? - ele se perguntou e em voz alta leu o bilhete:

"Canadá e América,

Como devem ter percebido no caminho, tive alguns problemas com a aviação do Alemanha nessa noite. Meu chefe pediu que eu fosse ajudar. Sintam-se em casa enquanto esperam eu voltar. Posso demorar.

Inglaterra.

P.S.: Você está na casa dos outros, América, tente não se animar demasiadamente."

América largou o bilhete na mesa. Colocou as mãos no bolso e andou de um lado, em pânico.

- Bombardeios? - ele tremeu- Assustador! Os Estados Unidos estavam bem mais seguros, o que eu vim fazer aqui?

Mas de repente ele deu um longo suspiro e abriu um largo sorriso, falando para si mesmo, com uma redescoberta coragem:

- Mas o que eu estou falando? Ter medo de algumas bombas? Eu sou o herói dessa história, vou sempre ser!

Finlândia achou América um tanto estranho, mas ainda assim gostou de sua implacável animação mesmo em dias tumultuados. Era animador, de certa forma.

América fechou a porta atrás de si e correu o olhar pela sala de estar, a sala de jantar e a cozinha, que formavam um só cômodo.

- Hey, vamos ver o que eu posso fazer enquanto os dois não chegam...

Foi para o andar de cima, saltando os degraus de três em três, Finlândia o acompanhou de perto.

- O quarto dele deve ser aquele com uma bandeira do Reino Unido pendurada na porta. - América riu novamente antes de entrar, sem a menor cerimônia, no quarto do Inglaterra.

Certa admiração escondia-se em seus olhos, reparou Finlândia, quando América entrou no quarto. Observava tudo com grande interesse: a pequena sala de chá, a cama de dossel, as estantes cheias de livros e a grande janela, em que se podia deitar no parapeito no meio das almofadas. Era um quarto espaçoso e agradável.

Sorrindo amplamente, América começou seu passeio pela parede a sua direita, onde alguns quadros estavam pendurados. Enquanto ele se entretinha com as pinturas, Finlândia sorrateiramente corria para trás das cortinas, onde poderia olhar tudo sem ser notado. Canadá ou Inglaterra poderiam chegar a qualquer hora e Finlândia não acreditava que eles ficariam tão calmos quanto o Rússia ao vê-lo.

America apontava para os quadros enquanto os comentava animado.

- O Austrália tem que aprender que não é qualquer um que acha ornitorrincos uma coisa fofa... Eles são estranhos! Parece que o Inglaterra concorda comigo... E a cara do coala do Austrália está particularmente assustadora nessa imagem!

- ...Ah! Com o urso, é inconfundível! Canadá brincando na neve junto com o Arthie...

- A Seychelles está certa. O Inglaterra precisa tomar um pouco de sol, sempre chove na casa dele! E aquele é o França com um ar malicioso atrás do coqueiro?

O penúltimo quadro aparentemente servia como alvo de dardos.

- Eh, ele nunca gostou muito do França. Mas... Fantástico! Como ele conseguiu acertar esse dardo bem no olho dele?

Mas o último quadro o deixou subitamente sério.

- E esse sou eu. - América ficou sério, claramente incomodado. - Essa imagem é muito antiga... - Dizia com uma voz baixa e distante - Mas eu ainda me lembro! - Fechou os olhos e sorriu, de um jeito diferente do que fazia normalmente, mais sincero - Estava esperando o navio dele no porto, como sempre fazia. Já não era criança. Devia ser 1740... Já se passaram 200 anos... - Mordeu os lábios - Ele acenava para mim antes mesmo do navio atracar. Agora é que entendo quantos problemas ele tinha na época, mas mesmo assim ele só me presenteava com sorrisos... - Balançou a cabeça, confuso - Eu corri pelo cais direto para o abraço dele. Ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, me deu um beijo na testa e disse que tinha uma surpresa. Era um pintor inglês. Não foi tão difícil pintar nos dois. Eu sempre ficava quieto e prestava atenção quando Iggy me lia uma história...

Num sussurro que Finlândia mal conseguiu ouvir, ele xingou:

- _Shit._

Ficou encarando o chão por algum tempo, até que deu um longo suspiro e recobrou a animação:

- _Whatever!_ O que mais temos nesse quarto?

América foi para o outro lado do quarto, mexer em uma alta estante, cheia de livros.

- David Copperfield, Orgulho e Preconceito, Alice no País das Maravilhas, Frankenstein, Drácula, O retrato de Dorian Gray, Um Estudo em Vermelho...

Fez uma careta. Ele tirava os livros das prateleiras para ler os títulos, mas parecia que nada o interessou.

- Bah, eu devia imaginar! Inglaterra não podia ler algo diferente de livros ingleses! Talvez aqui em baixo tenha alguma coisa...

Ele se abaixou para ver as últimas prateleiras. Retirou um livro ao acaso para ver o título. Deu-se conta que, na verdade, se tratava de um caderno. Mais especificamente, um diário.

- "1679". - América leu na capa Eu não sabia que o Inglaterra era do tipo que escrevia diários... Tomara que não sejam tão estranhos quanto os diários do Prússia...

Abriu uma página ao acaso e começou a ler em voz alta.

"Província de Nova York, 23 de maio de 1679

Diário,

Tenho que inventar uma maneira mais elegante de começar minha anotações diárias. Um simples "diário" não cai bem para um cavalheiro que quer se mostrar culto e inventivo. E eu absolutamente me recuso a começar com alguma variação de "Querido diário". Sem chance. O Império Britânico é realmente um lixo se eu nem ao menos consigo inventar uma saudação.

Colocando de lado minhas habituais (mas inteiramente verdadeiras!) reclamações, acabo de chegar nas Treze Colônias. Pude avistar a costa em torno das 10 horas desta manhã. O verão parece já ter dado as caras aqui, faz sol e há poucas nuvens no sol. Sem sinal de chuva. Isso me deixa um pouco inquieto, mas acho que não é normal sentir falta das garoas londrinas.

América pulava e acenava no porto lá ao longe, com um grande sorriso. Retribui os sorrisos e os acenos naturalmente, sentindo que a alegria do pequeno América era contagiante eu tinha a imensa sorte de tê-lo sempre ao meu lado.

(Havia um comentário ao lado que foi escrito depois: Sempre?)

Assim que pisei em terra firme, América correu pela praia gritando meu nome. Pensei por apenas um momento que devia colocar mais regras na vida daquele menino, mas cheguei a uma conclusão que a liberdade é outra de suas marcantes características.

(Outro comentário: Conclusão que amargamente guardo até hoje e me acho um idiota por não ter lhe dado importância há tempo.)

Uma sensação boa tomou conta de mim quando ele se jogou nos meus braços. Isso é quase uma rotina entre nós, toda vez que venho visitá-lo: Segurei-o contra meu peito, bagunçando seus cabelos e beijando afetuosamente seu rosto. Quando ouvi sua risada despreocupada perto de mim senti, a mais de 5.500 quilômetros de Londres, que eu estava em casa.

Já relato há algum tempo os problemas que a Sua Majestade Carlos II está enfrentando, e como isso tem mexido com meus nervos. A dissolução do Parlamento tem se mostrado um ato precipitado, mas, enfim, é consenso geral ultimamente não contestar as decisões reais. Somado aos problemas internos ingleses, o Francis, infelizmente, sempre estará do outro lado do Canal da Mancha. Acho que não é preciso explicar mais nada.

Entretanto, é estranho que por mais difíceis que sejam meus problemas, nunca me sinto triste na América. Alfred é uma criança única: é alegre, sincero, prático, inovador, procura sempre novas oportunidades e nunca desiste diante de dificuldades. Me faz parecer um velho caquético e empoeirado e me força a ver o mundo pelos seus olhos. Ver o mundo pelo "jeito americano". Ainda estou decidindo se esse "jeito americano" é bom ou ruim, apesar de ser uma ideia valiosa e que deve pelo menos ser guardada. Para mim, é claro, porque para ele é perfeito e não quero nem devo mudar isso.

(Mais um comentário: Só gostei desse "jeito inovador" enquanto ele não contestou o "jeito conservador"...)

Adoro todas as minhas colônias, aprendo com eles na mesma medida que eles me ensinam ideias valiosas. Todos são insubstituíveis. Ainda assim, meu mundo ficaria sem graça sem o pequeno América. Sozinho, terrivelmente sozinho eu ficaria, com certeza.

Agora que reli o que escrevi, acho que exagerei no uísque no jantar de hoje."

América passou as pontas dos dedos lentamente pelos comentários que foram escritos depois, com o rosto sério e pensativo. Após um tempo de em que o silêncio pesava no quarto, ele se agachou ao lado da estante e começou a mexer nos diários.

- 1704, 1735, 1762... 1776.

Segurou o diário do ano de 1776 com uma mistura de orgulho e constrangimento. Acomodou-se no chão para ler de forma mais confortável. Abriu no meio do diário, onde estava a anotação que procurava.

"Canadá, 4 de Julho de 1776

O pior é que eu reli todos os diários e estava _tudo_ lá.

Nas anotações de minhas longas e _constantes_ viagens até o Novo Mundo, onde, lá, atrás de cada linha, de cada palavra e letra, eu deixava transparecer o quanto meu coração não aguentaria mais de saudade se ficasse mais um minuto sem ver o menino.

Nas vezes que passeávamos juntos, para fazer um piquenique, andar a cavalo, brincar de esconde-esconde, ou mesmo apenas olhar a natureza, o sol, os pássaros e as flores, deitar na grama um do lado do outro e ficar olhando as nuvens; eu sempre enxergava unicórnios, fadas e duendes nos formatos das nuvens, já Alfred, bem, ele tentava me descrever certo ser de cabeça desproporcional ao corpo, olhos grandes e vermelhos e pele acinzentada. Eu nunca entendi realmente o que era, mas não ficava menos feliz por causa disso.

O carinho com que eu dava cada presente para ele e a satisfação com que recebia seus sorrisos - sempre, ele sempre dava sorrisos muito grandes - de agradecimento. A dedicação e a paciência que tive que ter para lhe ensinar inglês e etiqueta, apesar de nunca ter conseguido isso com sucesso. O orgulho com que eu o via crescer rapidamente.

Saudade, felicidade, carinho, dedicação, paciência, orgulho. Tudo veio à tona novamente e eu só me senti pior, não porque aquele americano ingrato foi embora levando consigo todos esses dias felizes - quem mais poderia me dar tudo de novo, do mesmo jeito que América dava? -, mas porque eu sabia que tudo era a _minha _culpa.

Eu percebi que Alfred nunca ficaria sobre meu controle por muito tempo. Tanto que ele prefere se arriscar nessa ideia nova chamada "república" - é claro, porcaria só poderia ter vindo da França. Dane-se com seu iluminismo, Francis - a se apoiar na sólida monarquia inglesa. Como se seu passatempo fosse se jogar de penhascos para ver se tem um colchão no final. É um louco.

No entanto, eu já tinha reparado nisso mas não havia me preparado para aquilo. Sabia que era possível, digo, provável, mas me custava a crer. Aumentei os impostos das treze colônias porque pensei que Alfred nunca pudesse se voltar contra mim. Quando se é o Grande Império Britânico a ideia que algo possa agir contra você não é real.

Agora que paro e penso em tudo no passado, bem, há um outro motivo..."

"Canadá, 5 de Julho de 1776

Saudade, felicidade, carinho, dedicação, paciência, orgulho... Amor. Não se espera que alguém que você ama se torne seu inimigo."

América ficou vermelho e virou a página.

"Canadá, 6 de Julho de 1776

Humpf, como um gentleman eu deveria conter minhas emoções e não deixar que elas escapem tão facilmente quando tomo algumas doses de bebida a mais."

Talvez porque não conseguisse voltar do século XVIII ou talvez porque estivesse profundamente mergulhado em seus pensamentos, Alfred demorou para esboçar reação ao terminar de ler os diários. Apenas ficou parado, passando os dedos pelas páginas meio amareladas sem olhá-las. Finlândia não conseguia determinar se estava feliz ou triste, para citar as emoções mais básicas.

Depois de algum tempo, ele fechou os olhos e chacoalhou a cabeça. Finlândia pensava que ele abriria um sorriso despreocupado, como tinha feito a pouco quando olhava os quadros, mas dessa vez ele não sorriu.

Ele recolheu os dois diários e se levantou com a cabeça baixa. Dessa vez Finlândia conseguiu ver rapidamente sua expressão. Seus olhos não tinham apenas tristeza, tinham algo mais complicado do que isso. Não era como se dava para entendê-los, porque eles estavam simplesmente... Intensos e confusos.

No caminho em direção ao parapeito da janela, América passou em frente à escrivaninha de Inglaterra e seu olhar foi capturado pelo caderno intitulado "1940". O diário atual de Arthur. América deu de ombros e também levou o novo diário consigo.

Acomodou-se no parapeito da janela, largo o bastante para se sentar confortavelmente entre almofadas vermelhas, azuis e brancas. América sorriu brevemente ao achar um livro esquecido.

- _154 sonetos_, de William Shakespeare. Inglaterra anda lendo poesia!

Deixou o livro de poemas de lado e abriu o diário que ainda não tinha lido. Como estava bem próximo, Finlândia conseguiu ler o que estava escrito na anotação mais recente empurrando ligeiramente a cortina.

"Londres, 23 de dezembro de 1940

Alguma notícia boa nesse inferno de guerra: os exércitos gregos conseguiriam rechaçar a invasão italiana depois da ajuda que enviei. Não é algo extraordinário, qualquer um consegue combater as forças italianas. Eu nem precisei lutar no Egito, quando cheguei, eles já balançavam a bandeira branca. Quem dera o exército alemão e japonês fosse tão fácil de combater. Ainda assim, qualquer notícia de vitória já é alguma coisa para animar o povo britânico.

Falando em animar o povo inglês, amanhã é véspera do Natal. Tantas coisas aconteceram que eu esqueci que convidei Alfred e Matthew para vir passar a noite aqui.

_Bloody hell_, onde que diabos eu estava com a minha cabeça?

Ah, as fadas estão aqui. É incrível como elas são sensíveis, sempre percebem quando eu preciso da companhia delas. São excelentes ouvintes, muito compreensíveis. Bem melhor do que ficar remoendo seus problemas nesse diário inútil. Você fica cada vez mais deprimido enquanto escreve nesse treco.

Bah, elas me perguntam se o problema é América novamente. Como se eu não pensasse em outra coisa. Elas que chegam bem na hora que começo a escrever sobre esse _assunto_.

Por exemplo, na semana passada, estava comprando presentes de Natal e aceitei que o primeiro presente que comprei foi o dele, porque, raios, _War_ é a cara do América e ele ia ficar muito feliz com aquilo.

Na outra semana, estava refletindo sobre saudades, e, bem, eu admiti que sinto saudades de América quando não estou perto dele e lembro de sua risada e de seu sorriso quando quero me alegrar.

A última vez em que o vi ele estava tomando sorvete; não consigo tirar da cabeça a imagem de seus olhos azuis brilhando enquanto lambia alegremente o sorvete. Me faz sorrir sem motivo toda vez que me lembro.

Eu não sei exatamente o que pensar sobre tudo isso.

O quê? Isso são risadas? Quanta raiva me dá quando elas começam a voar de um lado para o outro, fofocando numa língua que eu não consigo entender, parecida com pequenos e irritantes sinos tilintando. Falando sobre mim, é claro! Fadas são muito atrevidas, apesar de boas ouvintes.

Então elas vêm e sussurram no meu ouvido o que elas chamam de "o óbvio": amor. Um dia ainda fecho o diário com elas dentro. Amor, amor, que palavras mais... francesa!

Elas aparecem toda a semana para me falar essas baboseiras e toda semana eu as espanto irritado. Elas dizem que eu sou teimoso. Humpf, é claro que eu não sou teimoso, imaginação dessas criaturinhas aladas. Quem é teimoso são elas, que insistem em me dizer bobagens.

Ainda assim... quando as fadas vão embora e percebo que estou sozinho, sento no parapeito da janela do meu quarto junto com algum bom livro de escritor inglês ou meu bordado. Lá fora chove, como sempre, mas eu olho para a janela mesmo assim.

E, porcaria, era tudo tão _romântico_"

Começou a chover forte em Londres e América olhou para a janela, quando as primeiras gotas de água começaram a bater contra a vidraça. Ficou surpreso com o que notou.

Reconheceu o estilo de desenho de Inglaterra pelas reuniões dos Aliados, em que Arthur sempre chegava mais cedo para desenhar os cinco aliados na lousa para facilitar as estratégias. Nos desenhos feitos com caneta preta permanente cobriam a vidraça inteira ele viu o próprio rosto várias vezes: sorrindo, fazendo pose de herói com o uniforme de Indiana Jones, comendo metade de um hambúrguer com uma mordida, conversando com Tony, brincando de baseball com Canadá, jogando videogame, assustado com fantasmas e até mesmo uma fiel representação dele em seu uniforme da Revolução Americana. No meio dos desenhos um poema tinha sido escrito.

Não chores mais o erro cometido;  
Na fonte, há lodo; a rosa tem espinho;  
O sol no eclipse é sol obscurecido;  
Na flor também o inseto faz seu ninho;  
Erram todos, eu mesmo errei já tanto,  
Que te sobram razões de compensar  
Com essas faltas minhas tudo quanto  
Não terás tu somente a resgatar;  
Os sentidos traíram-te, e meu senso  
De parte adversa é mais teu defensor,  
Se contra mim te excuso, e me convenço  
Na batalha do ódio com o amor:  
Vítima e cúmplice do criminoso,  
Dou-me ao ladrão amado e amoroso.

Um largo sorriso apareceu no rosto de América. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, dizendo para si mesmo.

- Estamos _ok, _Iggy.

- Alfred?

América se assustou, largando o diário no colo.

- Você já chegou...

Ao invés de uma bronca, veio apenas um comentário cansado e triste, a voz de Inglaterra estava embargada de choro. América levantou o olhar para encontrar Inglaterra deixando-se cair na cama, machucado. Seu rosto exibia cortes; o cabelo e as roupas estavam amarrotados e sujos de sangue em algumas partes.

América pulou do parapeito e foi se sentar na cama ao lado dele.

- _England, what happens? _- perguntou assustado. Colocou uma mão em suas costas, indicando que Inglaterra podia apoiar seu corpo contra ele. O inglês apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro sem hesitação aparente, fechando os olhos e contorcendo o rosto como se estivesse com uma ressaca excessivamente forte.

- Londres foi bombardeada, América, você ainda não percebeu a extensão de meus problemas? - e balançou a cabeça desgostoso.

- Eu sei disso, ok? - ele respondeu ultrajado - Mas, mas... eu pensei que a pior parte da Batalha da Inglaterra já tivesse passado, não? O chefe do Alemanha não resolveu invadir a Rússia?

- Um ataque é sempre um ataque, América: causa dor, sofrimento e perda do mesmo jeito, independentemente se for pequeno ou grande. Você não sabe direito o que é a guerra: ver a sua capital iluminada pelo fogo em uma noite de Natal, quando apenas os fogos de artifício deveriam colorir os céus; os gritos de alegria substituídos pelos gritos de pavor; a correria do povo para as liquidações de fim de ano substituída pela correria desordenada de quem quer salvar sua vida; o choro das famílias que perderam suas casas e não sabem se os pais voltarão da guerra para ver o que restou... - ele apertava os olhos com os dedos tentando esconder algumas lágrimas - Eu sofro junto com eles... A guerra. A guerra é pior que o inferno, Alfred. Um dia você vai entender isso.

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de América. Por algum motivo ele não a secou, apesar delas mostrarem que o grande herói também tinha suas fraquezas.

- Hey, Iggy, não fale essas coisas, me faz sentir mal - ele disse com magoado. Inglaterra apenas deu um grunhido em forma de resmungo. - Eu pensava que você estivesse bem...

- Você nunca percebe, América. - Inglaterra reclamou.

- Por que você não fica um tempo lá nos EUA? É mais seguro, além de ser uma viagem maravilhosa! Você já viu como é linda a Estátua da Liberdade à noite, Iggy? É fantástica! - falava com um orgulho infantil - Eu não sei como você consegue viver com todo o stress da guerra, a pressão, as constantes ameaças inimigas... Você anda precisando descobrir o jeito americano de viver! Recupere a felicidade comigo! - América falou sem pensar para enfatizar o convite.

Inglaterra adquiriu um tom forte de vermelho e falou irritado:

- Você acha mesmo que irei abandonar meu povo nessa situação de perigo? Como se eu fosse um egoísta! Por que você acha que a aviação do Eixo bombardeia minhas cidades? Para abalar a moral do povo inglês e tornar mais fácil uma invasão! Invasão! - disse em tom sarcástico - As ilhas britânicas não foram invadidas nem na época daquele cretino, medíocre, tampinha francês chamado Napoleão Bonaparte! São todos tão burros que não percebem que o orgulho britânico jamais desaparecerá! Pode sofrer abalos, mas é... Indestrutível! Sim, isso sim! Minha amada rainha, Sua Majestade Elizabeth, já disse que "morrerá com seu povo", e seguirei sua carinhosa decisão! A RAF se mostrou e ainda se mostrará mais eficaz que qualquer avião alemão ou italiano!

América considerou por um momento o que falar depois do discurso, tentando de vez em quando não ser tão insensível.

- Eu só fiz o convite porque... pensei que você estivesse perdendo a guerra e precisasse de ajuda...

O entusiasmo de Inglaterra sumiu de repente e ele voltou ao tom cansado, como se a palidez retornasse e os machucados se tornassem destacados novamente.

- Sim, eu estou perdendo a guerra... De que adianta conter a invasão se os esforços britânicos - e soviéticos também, droga - não passam de algumas gotas de água para apagar um incêndio. As tropas do Eixo avançam: Áustria, Tchecoslováquia, o norte na África, a China, a Holanda, a Bélgica, a França... Todo mundo! Se nós falhamos até em nos defender, como poderemos atacar e ganhar essa guerra?

- Inglaterra, você sempre foi tão pessimista...

- Quem diria que um dia eu já fui grande? A glória e o poder do Império Britânico acabaram, América. - Inglaterra soluçou. - Só sobraram memórias, que vão sendo esquecidas com o passar do tempo... Eu influenciava a política, a economia e a cultura! O mundo estava em minhas mãos! A era dos corsários ingleses acabou. A era da rainha Vitória! - seus olhos brilharam - Acabou. O Império caiu e não sou nada mais do que uma ilha inútil jogada no meio do Atlântico!

Os incessantes bombardeios serviram para expor as fragilidades de Inglaterra, mágoas e lamentações que ele escondia, mas ainda inquietavam sua enorme e sempre presente coragem. América entendeu que ele recusou seu convite como uma fraca tentativa de afirmar a si mesmo que poderia se recompor sozinho.

Percebeu também que Arthur só mostrou essas preocupações a ele sem querer: estava nervoso quando entrou no quarto e achou alguém que poderia ajudar; provavelmente ele iria se arrepender disso depois.

América tentou cumprir a tarefa de animar Inglaterra.

- Arthur, pare de falar bobagem, até parece eu falando! - América riu.

Inglaterra só respondeu com um suspiro.

- Caramba, você tem milhões de territórios pelo mundo! Aquele país que fica embaixo da Europa, ou será que eles chamam de continente...

- África, Alfred. - Inglaterra rolou os olhos.

- Isso, a África! Você tem o quê, toda a África? E é gigante esse _continente_, não? Não deve ser maior que os EUA, mas ainda assim é bem grande.

Inglaterra sorriu levemente com as explicações de geografia do americano.

- E tem aquele outro lugar, com um monte de elefantes e caras estranhos com uma mancha que parece de ketchup no meio dos olhos...

- Índia, Índia - Inglaterra falou entre uma risada e outra, não mais zangado.

- E tem um pequenininho que é meio sério, perto da China...

- América, você não conhece nada da Commonwealth? - Inglaterra reclamou, mas sem censurar.

- _Oh, c'mon, England!_ Qual é o nome dele? - Hong Kong.

- Isso! Todos usam kimonos, têm cabelos pretos, eu não consigo saber quem é quem.

Inglaterra escondeu o rosto nas palmas da mão, mas ainda assim se conseguia ver um sorriso.

- Oh, _my God_, você é tão estúpido. O mundo não se resume aos Estados Unidos, Alfred.

- O que eu queria dizer: você tem colônias espalhadas pelo mundo, desde quando o Império Britânico desapareceu?

- As colônias com que eu mais me importava já estão independentes...

- Huh? Que independências foram essas?

- Vamos ver... A sua?- Inglaterra replicou, levantando a cabeça do ombro de América para encará-lo seriamente com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

O sorriso fugiu rapidamente do rosto de América e ele desviou o olhar.

- Er, sobre isso, Inglaterra, eu tenho uma coisa para falar...

Mas Inglaterra já tinha se irritado novamente:

- É claro que você nunca nem parou para pensar sobre isso - você sempre age de forma irresponsável e interesseira sem se importar com as consequências disso para os outros - mas o Império Britânico começou a cair depois de 4 de Julho de 1776! Esse sempre será o maior baque, não importa quantas outras colônias vão embora.

América o interrompeu.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu Inglaterra...

- Ah, você sabe! - ele respondeu em tom sarcástico.

- Bem, eu acho que tenho uma boa ideia depois de ler seus diários... - América confessou meio encabulado.

Inglaterra parou e perguntou num sussurro.

- Quais?

- Um de 1679, a anotação do dia da minha independência e o seu diário atual. Ah! Também vi os desenhos e o poema na janela.

- Você, você! - Inglaterra aumentou a voz, adquirindo ao mesmo tempo um tom de quase púrpura.

- Ufa, pensei que ele iria pular no meu pescoço que nem ele faz com o França. - América comentou baixinho, para si mesmo.

- O que você concluiu? - Inglaterra perguntou, muito embaraçado para brigar com Alfred (agora, é claro).

América riu alegremente.

- Você é tão fofo me amando, Iggy!

- Não brinque com isso!

- Hey, Arthie! - seu rosto se iluminou, como se achasse a solução para alguma coisa- Você sempre fez qualquer coisa por mim, certo?

- Quando você era pequeno...

- Ainda faria?

- Sinto que sim. - ele respondeu a contragosto.

- Então! Se eu pedir um beijo você não vai recusar, né?

Inglaterra abriu a boca diversas vezes em descrédito.

- Não...

- Então feche os olhos!

Inglaterra hesitantemente obedeceu. Sorriu quando percebeu América se aproximando.

América deu um pequeno beijinho em sua bochecha e se inclinou para trás, às gargalhadas.

- Ha, ha, eu não disse que você é fofo, Arthie?

Inglaterra xingou por entre os dentes, irritado.

- Eu nunca vou parar de brincar, Inglaterra!

E foi empurrado na cama por um bravo inglês, que resolveu mandar a educação de _gentleman_ para o inferno. América parou de rir, se "restringindo" a um grande sorriso enquanto esperava.

Inglaterra inspirava grandes quantidades de ar enquanto o observava. Seus olhos passavam de zangados a serenos muito rapidamente.

- Por que diabos eu não consigo ficar bravo com você? - comentou, passando os dedos de leve pelo rosto e os cabelos de América. - _Merry Christmas, United States of America._ - e sorriu, tirando seus óculos e passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço para deitar o queixo em seu peito.

Inglaterra _permitiu_ que América deixasse seus lábios nos seus por um longo tempo.

- Merry Christmas to you too, United Kingdom. - América desejou assim que se separaram. Sorriu, já que Inglaterra continuava a espalhar beijos pelo seu pescoço. Ele abriu os botões de sua camisa sem timidez, como se tudo fosse uma grande brincadeira, e manteve o sorriso quando Inglaterra começou a beijar, _lentamente_, a pele exposta de seu peito.

- Iggy, eu tenho uma ideia. - América comentou enquanto deixava suas mãos vagarem sem direção pelas costas de Inglaterra

- Fale. - Inglaterra murmurou.

- Eu poderia te ajudar na guerra. - ele sugeriu sério.

- Seu chefe não está a fim de entrar em guerra, América. - Inglaterra levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo interrogativamente, não entendo a sugestão.

- Eu o convenço! Conto para ele como você está. Roosevelt _é_ o cara, ele vai entender.

Inglaterra ainda não estava convencido.

- E depois, - ele continuou - eu não preciso necessariamente entrar na guerra. Alguns dólares resolvem esse tipo de coisa, não?

Inglaterra corou, encabulado.

- Como se eu precisasse! - ele reclamou.

- Como um herói, é meu dever ajudar a todos! - América disse contente, com orgulho de si mesmo.

E, obviamente, Inglaterra só o beijou porque era preciso fazê-lo calar a boca. E é claro, também era preciso _mantê-lo_ calado.

Finlândia aproveitou que os dois ficariam distraídos por um tempo para silenciosamente sair de seu esconderijo, ir encontrar suas renas e prosseguir com a entrega dos presentes.

* * *

Observações: 

- Minha impressão ou eu fiz um UKxUS no final? XD

- A proposta que o América fez para o Inglaterra realmente existiu, entre os países, durante a segunda guerra. É chamado em inglês _de Lend-Lease_. Transborda USUK desse acordo, se vocês forem procurar *-*

- O soneto da janela é o _Soneto 35 _de Shakespeare, parte dos inúmeros poemas que, se desconfia, forem escritos _amorosamente_ para _um_ jovem.

- Eu adoro o Rudolf, a rena do nariz vermelho ~

- Meu conhecimento sobre a Finlândia se aproxima de zero, mas fiz meu melhor para não assassinar a história finlandesa. Para mais informações, procure na Wikipédia sobre Guerra de Inverno, Guerra da Continuação e Acordo Ryti-Ribbentrop.

- O nome do Cadillac do América eu tirei do site oficial da Cadillac. Não sei nada sobre carros, então novamente não sei se é apropriado :P

- O War começou a ser vendido em 1952 e a história se passa em 1940... Mas quem se importa? War é a cara do América, o Inglaterra está certo! XD

* * *

Traduções: (péssimo ._.)

_Merry Christmas _- Feliz Natal

_Arthur, America is here!_ - Arthur, América está aqui!

_London Bridge_ - Ponte de Londres

_Shit _- Merda

_Whatever _- Tanto faz

_Bloody hell_ - Inferno sangrento? Cof, cof, é um palavrão.

_England, what happens?_ - Inglaterra, o que acontece?

_Oh, c'mon, England!_ - Ah, vamos lá, Inglaterra!

_My God_ - Meu deus

_Merry Christmas, United States of America_ - Feliz natal, Estados Unidos da América

* * *

**N.A.: **Obrigada por ler até aqui! :o

Agradeçam a Ana, novamente, por esquentar as coisas nesse capítulo \o/ Ela mandou avisar que o Finlândia tinha que se esconder em baixo da cama para ter ideias quando voltar para casa... Resolvi poupar o inocente Tino (isso é bom para o Suécia? XD)

Próxima parada: Que próxima parada? O Finlândia está sem as renas! E, bem, é normal não perceber que o Canadá sumiu...

Bjs, Rosicleide :*


End file.
